


I thought I knew

by willowmellontree



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Jack has found his love at last, Lunch, M/M, Multi, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: I thought I knew what love was, but for over a hundred years I was mistaken.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I thought I knew

I thought I knew what love was, but for over a hundred years I was mistaken. 

When I was Twenty- five I thought I was in love. I had just moved away from Boeshane to join the Time Agency and I was put in a group for training. I thought I had fallen in love with the man who was training us because he was so brave and strong. Something I could only wish to become but in the end, I realised I was infatuated. The feelings disappeared after our group moved onto some real action. 

After that, I realised just how fun it was to flirt with everyone, no matter who they were. The people in the time agency got used to it after a while so it lost it's fun.

The next time I thought I fell in love with someone, was when I was stuck in a time loop with John hart for five years. I think I only felt that way because he was the only other person there. I understand now that it was a huge mistake that I will live to regret because John thinks he's in love with me. 

I thought I was in love with the Doctor when he saved me (That was until I saw him again.) Once again, It was just infatuation. I mean, who wouldn't think they fell in Love with a time lord just because he runs around the universe and saves the day over and over again. To be honest, I felt like an idiot when I realised. 

The first time I got married, it was the early 1900s. I only did it so I could blend in with the times but I actually thought I felt something for her. The only reason she agreed to marry me was that she was in love with someone else but her father didn't like him. She died of the flu a few years later and then I knew I didn't love her like a lover. It was just because she was a friend. 

I think my heart broke a little when I had to leave Estelle and I think I really did love her but it wasn't powerful. Then there was Lucia and once again, I thought she was the one but that dream crumpled up when she left with our daughter. In the end, I gave up trying to look for them and continued sitting behind a desk doing Torchwood things. I don't think it would've worked anyway. Lucia thought the immortality thing was freaky and I completely agree with her. 

After Lucia, I tried not to have anyone else. I knew they would all die eventually anyway so there wasn't any point. That was until I met Ianto. It took a while to realise that he felt different from the others. I can trust him with so many memories because I know they won't change the way he sees me. He tries to be with me every time I die so I won't be alone when I wake. No one has ever done that before. His mind is so beautiful too and he's so damn selfless, it's infuriating. If I could be with anyone forever it would be him because I realised that this is what Love really feels like. I'm going to tell him. I'm going to go downstairs and shout it out to the world that I love him.

Yes I know 170 years is a long time to wait to find the right person, but in the end, it's worth it. Maybe I should ask him to marry me at one point. Might be too quick though. Or I could give him a promise ring so he knows I'll ask him when we're both ready. 

I have a to-do list now. 

  1. Tell Ianto I love him.
  2. Find a way to be Mortal so I can be with him for as long as possible.
  3. Go and buy a promise ring.
  4. Don't let Gwen find out because she's terrible at keeping secrets.



Oh and one more thing.

5\. Finish this paperwork that's been sitting in front of me for half an hour because Ianto won't be happy if it's not done. 

Sometimes I don't know who's the boss any more. To be fair, Ianto would make a much better boss than me. That's a good idea for a team-building exercise. Everyone gets to be the boss for twenty-four hours unless the Queen comes over for a visit, which is very unlikely. I think Tosh would be good at it and it would boost her confidence. Owen would be overly bossy. Gwen would too. Ianto would boss me around the most because he knows I never get anything done. Especially when he's in the room. 

Maybe I should go down now and tell him because maybe that way, he'll let me off for not doing anything. Right, that's a good plan. 

***Opens the** door **and walks down to where Ianto is.***

"Hey, Ianto. I love you." Personally, I don't do long emotional speeches though I can imagine no one would agree with that. I can see that he's gone all tense, Probably because I've never said it before and I don't think he believes that I care for him no matter how many times I show him that I do.

"What have you done?" He asks but he doesn't turn around from what he's doing which is currently writing a log for the archives. Also, I don't know why he assumes I've done something just because I tell him I love him. He turns to face me. "Let me rephrase that. What haven't you done?"

He knows me too well. Time to avoid the question. "I'll only tell you what I have or haven't done if you accept the fact that I really love you, Ianto Jones."

He's blushing now. It's adorable. Actually, I think he's given in."

"Ok, I believe you." He turns back to his work before adding, "I love you too Jack."

My heart did things I didn't know it could do. "Fancy going out for lunch?"

"Only if you promise to do those forms after." He told me. 

You have no idea how much it scares me how he knows so much. He's so perfect. "Ok, I promise."

After that, we had a lovely lunch in the restaurant across the bay before we took a walk. Most importantly, I think I've found a way to make myself mortal again.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could do sound effects like they do in the Big Finish audios.


End file.
